


Best Friends?

by hanarsweater



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarsweater/pseuds/hanarsweater
Summary: Knoll comforts Prince Lyon about his unrequited feelings for Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim while hiding his own about Prince Lyon.x-posted from my ff.net





	

"I'm not _good_ enough for them. That's it isn't it, Knoll? I don't know why I would ever think I could be. I mean, Ephraim is so charming with the ladies, he's an amazing general, he's so handsome, _just look at me_ "

Knoll tries to interrupt here because how could he think that, but Lyon just talks right over him; he's on a roll, he needs to say this because if he doesn't he fears it will just eat him inside until he hates them and that's the last thing he wants.

"He's perfect. A-and Eirika. _Eirika_. _How do you describe Eirika_. And they both have people trying to get there attention, people who are better looking then me, nicer than me, stronger... I-i-i..." By this point, he is crying so hard he can't even talk anymore. Knoll takes this as his cue.

"Lyon. Lyon. _Please_. Don't say things like that. You are more than good enough for them," It hurts to say that, to encourage this, this crush? Whatever it is, it hurts to encourage it to not pull him in and just kiss away those tears. But he can't do that, Lyon loves _Ephraim_ not Knoll, Lyon loves Eirika _not Knoll_. He knows that if he knew, that he would go along with it to make him happy, because that's the kind of person Lyon is. "You are so much better than those other people, you might not be stronger but you are smarter, and don't try to tell me you aren't nice. You are the nicest person I know. The most kind, even kinder than Princess Eirika. And, please don't take this the wrong way," Please do. "But you are a very handsome young man Lyon, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And-and- Wasn't it just last week, that Princess Eirika was telling you that you had the, oh what did she say. Oh yes. The pre-"

"-ttiest hair in Magvel. She did say that, didn't she?" He smiles shyly at Knoll, and Knoll feels like he can hear his heart break a little because that's not the same smile he gives Eirika or Ephraim and it never will be.

"That's right. Now come here. Give me a hug." Sometimes he wished he would stop offering him hugs, because it hurts knowing that the only time he really can hug Lyon is when he's crying because he feels horrible about himself and there's really nothing that he can do about it. But he would never stop, for one Lyon would feel like it was something he did and two because it's the only time he will ever get a hug from him.

Lyon never finds it odd, Knoll has always held him while he cries, and he always seems to know just when to offer.

"T-thank you, Knoll. You're the best friend a guy could want." And, _how_ , does it ever hurt to be nothing more than a friend. But all he does is pull him a little closer, place his hand against his neck gently stroking the hair and rest his head a top Lyon's. He looks away blinking away tears.

" _Anything for you, my prince_." he whispers into Lyon's hair.

"What was that, Knoll?"

"Nothing. You're welcome."

"Oh. Okay" And he rests his head against his chest.

_I love you, My prince._

**Author's Note:**

> They're both trainwrecks of anxiety and low self-worth. Canon doesn't even do them any favours


End file.
